Droplets of Rouge
by verametric
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is different from other teenagers and loves criminology, at the very moment he lives a normal life. Until one day he gets a case that was handed down to him. Will he be able to solve it? Our protagonist will create new bonds with people and suspects many of them to be criminals. Will Arthur be able to trust people? We'll seen as this series continues! I own nothing!


Hello, verametric here! This is my first fanfiction, so it might be great (in a sarcastic way if you know what I mean) but I will make sure to improve! Please read and rate. Anything, I don't mind haha. Thank you for reading!

DISCLAIMER (I do not own Hetalia or the Characters.)

Now, enjoy.

* * *

**Droplets of Rouge – Chapter 1**

_The night was briskly cold with the percentage of high precipitation; the droplets fell by millions causing the beat of an abnormal drum. __**Drop..Drop..Drop.**_

_ The dim-lighted room smelled of cigarettes, deranged clothing scattered about the lounge. Quiet muffles were faint through the beating droplets. He breathed huskily onto her soft skin, rouge onto his lips as he licked them. "Nnn.." She fidgeted, not a sound came from her lips due to a firm hand over her mouth. He shoved his member into her, stabling her insides as he pulled forth and back causing pain to the female. Tears ran down her face, her muffled screams grew louder as they slipped pass through her lips. He continued his thrusting as he brutally beat her to settle down, his hands now violating her breast. "Ahh! Yes, yes! Doesn't this feel good?" He asked while pinning her down tightly onto the hard wooden floor of his apartment. " Aren't you going to answer me?! Huh?" He yelled down to her, his face close causing her to pull away from him._

_ She shouldn't have done that, a mistake that was, he pulled onto her locks as he jabbed into her furiously. Tears poured quickly like the Niagara Falls from her now dead green eyes. She shook her head, struggling to get out of his grasp as she whimpered. "No?! You slut," he shouted as he bruised her youthful cheeks. An amount of blood dripped from her womanly parts, a satisfied grin formed onto his lips as he slowly pulled out of her. His hand slowly roamed onto her thighs, sweat trickling down his chin. His hand reached between her thighs, smearing the blood all over her legs. Her breath was slow due to her body calming down, she shrieked as she felt his fingers forcing into her. "U-ah! No!" He smiled and laughed at her piercingly as he leaned towards her ear, biting the top cartilage. "No? I can't stop..It feels just as great when I killed her."_

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** The irritating alarm ran, a hand slowly pounded the clock to stop. A groan was clearly heard as green emerald eyes opened. "Ugh, what time is it-?" The male's eyes peered at the time then widely opened. "U-oh bloody god! No, I'm late!" The blonde fumbled out of his bed, scurrying around to find his uniform which was neatly folded on his desk. He pulled his pants over his legs, covering his Union Jack boxers, quickly buttoning his dress shirt, and then he slipped over his blue cotton sweater vest on. Finally, he tied his silk tie and tucked it inside his vest; he was dressed in full uniform in less than five minutes.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he checked himself out in the mirror, looking at his watch. "Right on time, lad." He spoke to himself with a subtle smile on his face. He apparently didn't care about his hair, which he left it messy. You're probably wondering why he didn't head off to school yet, right? That's because our protagonist, Arthur Kirkland does this every morning. His clock is always set an hour and thirty minutes early because it's how he starts his day. He manages to conceive a large amount of information of the latest reports of the town's crimes with his free time in the morning. So then, why did he act like he was in such a hurry when he does this every day? Why? Easy, Arthur enjoys acting out as a different person when he awakes to his alarm clock. Due to his studying of criminals he likes to act out reactions of his favourites. In total, our Arthur is different from the ordinary seven-teen year old. At the age of five, the boy was a prodigy of criminology thanks to his father, one of the best private investigators in the city.

During the duration of his free time, he eats his breakfast which is normally a cup of black tea and the famous "Full English" which consists of two sunny side fried eggs, three strips of bacon, one sausage, two slices of fresh fried bread, two ounces of beans, and two ounces of mushrooms. Yet when he wishes to settle down for something small, toast with butter and strawberry preservatives are fair as well.

He stretched out his arms as he walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. 'I question what is waiting for me in my mailbox.' He thought to himself as he descended, meeting a pair of bright blue eyes with a pair of rimless glasses. "Hey! Morning, Artie!" Alfred shouted with his mouth full, a frosted sprinkled donut in hand. Arthur could only sigh at the sight of his friend who lived a floor above him. "Good morning to you, Alfred." The blonde with the brown bushy eyebrows replied with a slight smile, he thought to himself if he should comment. Well of course he would, "Oh yes, to be polite my friend..May you not talk to me with your mouth full?" He gave his friend a raise in the brow, then smiled. "It's quite disgusting and the ladies won't find you a catch if they see your manners," He nodded to Alfred. "Yeah, yeah! Sure thing, dude!" Alfred smiled as well, a remark in mind just to gain a reaction from his friend. "Hey, I doubt I need to impress the girls, I have you!" He winked at Arthur, whose cheeks grew pink. "Ugh, yeah. What-ever git." Arthur scowled at his friend and then laughed along with Alfred.

Their relationship with another was close, due to the fact that they have known each other at very young ages and their fathers were great friends. Their pops met while they started training in the Law Force. There's some background information! "By the way, dude. Why do you take the stairs now, these days?" The American asked as he leaned closer to Arthur with his hand at the rim of the stair railing. "So, I won't have to see your face at the elevator. Hah, okay my good friend, I need to check out my box now. Talk to you later at school," Arthur joked as he looked at his watch while walking away from Alfred. "Which, will be in forty-five minutes!" He called to Alfred, who was walking up the stairs surprisingly and shouted thanks back to him. That boy always needed a reminder ever since he was younger, Arthur should know.

Arthur was now in the lobby of the apartment, standing in front of his mailbox. He opened it with his keys, his eyes curiously looked closely to a large brown envelope that had the stamp saying "Important" in bold. 'What's this?' He asked himself in his mind, he grabbed hold of it, along with his other mail. The Brit was intrigued by the packet and wanted to open it right at the very moment, yet he rather make it secretive. Arthur didn't know what was next until he turned around and bumped into another person. "O-oh. I'm sorry about that," he apologised to the unknown person. He had a gentle smile as he got a good look on the said unknown person. Easily, he knew that the other was Asian, yet the gender was hard to figure out. "A-aah! It's alright! I-I, should of watched where I was going," the male bowed a couple of times and apologised a couple of times. "I'm sorry."

So, the Asian was a male and Arthur couldn't help but be amused to see the other fretting about it. 'Odd, do I know him? I doubt it. O-oh! He must have just moved in.' Arthur quickly thought, he had to have the other stop apologising. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled with a nod, the other stopped his bowing. "By the way I'm Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." The blonde reached out his free hand for the other to shake. The male with brown eyes nodded his head and took Arthur's hand. "I'm Ki-"Before he could finish his sentence, the male fidgeted and hurried away from the blonde. Arthur blinked, now confused. What possibly could he have done?

He now had the Asian boy on his mind and forgot about the brown package in his hand, sooner than later he walked back to his room with the other still floating in his thoughts. He opened the package and pulled out its contents and found documents of a case. A letter was slipped behind a picture with his name on it. Arthur was now highly confused, normally he would just research about crimes but he had case papers in his hands. He then turned his attention back to the slip and read.

* * *

**Letter:**

** 2013/2/10**

**To my son,**

**Hello, Arthur. This is a recent case that has not been closed yet and I know you are highly capable of figuring it out. Make me proud.**

** Yours truly, **

** Father**

* * *

Arthur was really now confused, he looked at the package envelope once again just to see if it really was addressed to him. And it was. His heartbeat's pace fastened, this was all of a sudden for him. He looked through the case papers and quickly put it back into the packing. He made sure to slip it into his black leather messenger bag. Arthur pulled the strap over his shoulder, grabbing his keys and walked out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door. He now was in the garage of the complex, seating himself in his car and noticed Alfred already took his motorcycle to school. There was plenty on his mind from the unnamed Asian to the case, he shook his head and turned the engine on after he pulled his seat belt on.

The time was around 6:45 AM when he arrived at his school; he walked through the French doors of his homeroom and sat down in his seat. He felt as if someone was watching him, suspicious now he stood up and walked out of the classroom. He was actually early like he usually was and his teacher was not present. Obliviously, Alfred took a trip to the nearby McDonald's that fat arse. The male sighed and sat down again, he felt slightly weary because of the new responsibility on his shoulders. Since he had time, he looked through the papers once again.

The files were of previous and current killings, so it was a doing of a serial killer. Arthur now was in the zone of wanting to know more of the case, fully concentrated that he didn't notice someone else was in the room. **Click**..**Click.** Arthur looked up, slightly surprised. **Click**. "He-hey!" He called out to the photographer until he realised it was the male from before. "O-oh, hello..there again," he smiled slightly and quickly put the papers away. "Ah, hello Arthur-san." Kiku bowed again, holding his camera close in his hands. "I'm sorry to ask, but you didn't finish saying your name..so" Arthur looked around and then kept his eyes onto the brown ones. The Asian's orbs were surprisingly close to black but still had the shade of rich chocolate. Beautiful. Kiku would say the same for Arthur, the settle colour of emerald green was lovely. "Ah, hai. Honda, Kiku. K-kiku," the boy replied slowly. 'Now, I can get him out of my mind since I know his name..but why does he have a camera and why?-Why?' Arthur thought and was now questioning himself.

"Um, Kiku..why do you have a camera?" He asked the Japanese, who looked at him and then to his camera. "Oh, Newspaper Club. I apologise, I should of asked for permission..Correct?" Kiku spoke quietly. Arthur now understood why he have heard the name before but he didn't understand why he was at the apartment complex, but maybe he assumed correctly. "I see, sure..Thank you, I suppose?" Arthur nodded, feeling completely awkward. Then he remembered that the other was still standing, he was a gentleman. "Please, Kiku why don't you join me? If you like." And Kiku did join the Brit, saying thanks in his native language.

They spoke to each other for at least twenty minutes as more students filled in the classroom, soon Kiku said his goodbyes because he needed to return to his designated homeroom. Arthur learned that he was correct that Kiku just moved into the apartment complex because of his parents wanting him to live in a well suited environment. He actually enjoyed the company of the Asian; Arthur wanted to know more about the Asian. He smiled to himself, knowing that he made a new friend even if he could of became friends with him a long time ago like Freshmen year. Soon the school bell rang and everyone was seated.

Yet, the teacher was still not present until the principal came in and told the homeroom that Mrs. Rowling was no longer teaching. Many of Arthur's classmates questioned why, the response. **She was murdered.**

* * *

Again, thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it and hopefully it gave you questions haha. I'll try to update as fast as I can!


End file.
